


When the Day met the Night.

by PeachyDaniel



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 2009, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDaniel/pseuds/PeachyDaniel
Summary: “When the moon found the sunHe looked like he was barely hanging onBut her eyes saved his life”Based on “When the day met the night” by Panic! At the disco





	When the Day met the Night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please comment! Of if you don’t, then comment that too!
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, AND SEX (no sex actually happens it’s only mentioned)
> 
> I’m sorry the spacing is so messed up :/ it didn’t look like that in the preview I swear this sight hates me

     I walked through Manchester slowly, feeling the sun beat down onto my pale skin. It was nice to have the summer heat again, after a long cold and wet winter that England always seemed to have. I can’t deny that this was my favorite time of year, there was something about big white clouds, and star filled skies that did well for the soul.  
     The cafe I had been strolling too seemed busier than usual, others had decide to take advantage of the warmth. I didn’t let them put a damper on my mood, I walked to my usual spot in the corner of the restaurants patio. The chair I sat in had definitely been taking in the sun as much as I had. I flinched a bit as I felt the hot metal through my jeans. I silently thanked God for the umbrella that hung over my table, it helped to calm the heat.  
I sipped on my ice coffee as I watched people pass by. It was one of my favorite things to do just watch, you can tell a lot about someone by just watching. The way they carry themselves, how they interact with others, even their pace. I found myself lost in my own thoughts more than I could count making up life stories for passerby’s whom I’d never met.  
There weren’t to many people who had caught my eye, after looking to the street for half an hour I decided to turn to the other customers sat on the patio, that’s when I saw him. He had slightly tanned skin laced with freakles, soft features, curled brown locks and deep chocolate eyes. I couldn’t deny that he was the best thing I think I’d ever stared at. He payed no attention to me, he simply looked down at the book sat on the table in front of him, every once in a while he would take a drawn out sip of tea. The big green umbrella cast a large shadow across his face. He looked a bit put out, even though he was relaxed something in the back of his mind seemed to still be present.  
I’ve never been the smoothest person, especially when it came to talking to pretty boys. So when I made the decision to walk over to this stranger my heart dropped to my stomach, what the hell was I doing?  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?” I gingerly asked him gesturing go the chair across from his. He looked up at me with his round eyes.  
“Not at all, go ahead.” I smiled at him shyly plopping down in the seat.  
“I’m Phil, sorry for just interrupting you like this, you’re just so cute I actually needed to talk to you instead of stare.” He giggles slightly smiling back.  
“I’m Dan.”  
————————————————-  
From that day on Dan and I had talked everyday. We actually had a lot in common, and he actually seemed to like my company. But the more I got to know him the more I noticed wasn’t quite right.  
Dan had inner demons there was no denying that, his mood was never 100% positive, he always had the same distress I had noticed the day we met. His eyes always seemed so sad, his face tired and his body thin and gangly. It looked like he was barely hanging on. And I didn’t know how to get through to him. That was until one night we spent together.  
It had been about two months since we had met, and neither of us could deny the sexual tension between us. Everyday was filled with constant flirting. Especially today. We were sat in the trunk of my car by the sea, watching the waves crash into the shore, and admiring the reflection of the moon and stars on the blue depths. Dan looked out contently, he had a blanket loosely hung around his shoulders. He focused on the scence hard. Almost as though he was holding something back. I couldn’t help but notice. As much as I didn’t want to admit it, I had been watching him much more than the sea.  
“What are you thinking about?” I asked him softly.  
“It’s nothing.” He immediately looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes, shaking his head slightly.  
“Now you know as well as I do that’s not true, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, you just worry me, I want you to be happy.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course.” He looked up to me now, my blue eyes meeting his brown ones.  
“I’m depressed. I have been for as long as I can remember. And I have no one. You’re the first person I’ve had in so long. My dad died right after my younger brother was born, on his way him from work he got into a car accident. My mum was so sick over him dying she over dosed a year later. My brother and I constantly fought. I moved here as soon as I turned 18, and now I’m even more along than I ever have been, which is saying something.” I looked at him seeing tears well up in his beautiful eyes as he spilled his guts to me.  
I wrapped my arms around the younger boy, pulling his head into my chest. I could feel him shake slightly as he let tears stream down his perfect face. I gently wrapped my fingers through his curls, playing with them while rubbing his back, comforting the best I could.  
“I’m sorry. You didn’t need to know my whole fucking life story, thank you for sticking with me  
For this long. I’m sorry if all my baggage ruins this.” He said quickly sitting up.  
“You haven’t ruined anything Dan. I want to try to help you feel better.” I swiped my thumb across his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. He smiled slightly leaning in close to my face, lightly cupping my cheeks in his hands before pressing a sweet kiss to my lips.  
“Thank you”  
———————————  
Dan sat on top of me, straddling my hips. I gripped his hips as we sloppily but roughly made out on my bed. This has become a common occurrence recently. After the night by the sea Dan and I had decided to officially start a relationship and it had been a happy 6 months of bliss. Dan seemed happy, more content, that was until I began unzipping his jeans.  
“Stop.” He said firml, I immediately pulled away, looking down at the big underneath me. He looks distressed, bare chested with his fly half down. I sat over him in only my boxers.  
“Love I’m so sorry! You should’ve told me to stop sooner! I took it too far I’m so sorry!”  
“No,” he cut me off,” it’s not you. I want you I really do, but you can’t see my legs. You want want me anymore.” Once again he looked to me with tear filled eyes. I kissed his cheek lightly hoping to comfort him.  
“Dan, nothing could ever make me not want you anymore. I promise that. Now we don’t have to keep going with this,” I said referring to the sex that had been building up,”but I want you to show my what you’re taking about.”  
“I’m just afraid. You’ll look hate me.”  
“I could never.”  
With that he slowly began to remove his jeans reacesling milkinh thighs. They, along with his hips, were covered in marks and scars from the past. I bowed my head, studying my boyfriends lower half, a single year rolled down my face. I leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on his thigh before making my way next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“I love you, and nothings going to change that okay? I love you more than I thought was even possible.” He sighed into my chest, I could feel him calming under my touch.  
“I love you too.” We sat there for a moment the solvency comforting us both.  
“Phil?”  
“Yes?”  
“Promise you won’t break my heart?”  
“Promise. I’ll only put it back together.”


End file.
